godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Soma Schicksal
Soma Schicksal is a character introduced in God Eater Burst. He is a God Eater veteran at the age of only 18 and a member of the 1st Unit. Son of Johannes von Schicksal and Aisha Gauche. In God Eater 2, he joined the traveling branch Cradle along with Alisa, Lindow, and the Protagonist. Soma is the main character in God Eater Prologue. Biography ''God Eater Burst'' He is one of the first God Eaters, if not the first. This is due to his status as a test subject for the P73 version of Bias Factor, administered before he was born. This gives him regenerative abilities not seen within other Gods Eaters and others such as an incredibly high God Arc compatibility rate. After devouring Shio's vessel, Soma's God Arc turned white due to devouring it. ''God Eater 2 Rage Burst'' Soma is now a member of Cradle and also conducts research on Aragami like his father before him. The Kyuubi is one of his main interests at the time that he, the remainder of Cradle sans the protagonist of the first game, and the remaining members of Blood meet up, due to its Retro Oracle Cells. NORN ''God Eater Burst'' Soma (18) Joined Fenrir Far East Branch in 2064. A Gods Eater in the 1st Unit. Has been fighting on the front line since he was 12. His God Arc boasts an exceeding compatibility rate. His combat ability is superior to other leaders, but because he is a frequent rule-breaker and often acts alone, his rank is not high. God Arc: Buster Blade (older model/close-combat) Soma Schicksal: 2 (18) Joined Fenrir Far East Branch in 2064. The son of Aisha and Johannes, he is a human being born with a bias factor embedded in his cells, part of a Managarm Project experiment. The plot failed, but the foundation for God Arc technology was built by studying Soma himself. Unlike other Gods Eaters, he is able to produce his own bias factor, so there is no need for him to manually inject himself with bias factor. God Arc: Buster Blade (older model/close-combat) Soma Schicksal: 3 (18) Joined Fenrir Far East Branch in 2064. A Gods Eater with the 1st Unit. As he rarely breaks rules or goes off on his own anymore, he is slated to be promoted to Unit Leader soon. Helped thwart the former Director's Ark Project. God Arc: Buster Blade (older model/close-combat) Soma Schicksal: 4 (18) Joined Fenrir Far East Branch in 2064. Though he wishes to remain a member of the 1st Unit, many have suggested he become leader of other units. He is trusted by all Gods Eaters of the Far East Branch. It is noted that the teams he's joined missions for in the past few months have the lowest casualty rates. God Arc: Buster Blade (older model/close-combat) ''God Eater 2'' Personality Being so taciturn, Soma dislikes interacting with others, this causes others to view him as anti-social. He believed he was above rules, breaking them often and arrogantly thinking they don't apply to him. He shares a bond with Shio, as he considers himself a monster, which makes him the counterpart of Shio, one of the few things he feels he has something in common with. He eventually grows out of his tactiturn, anti-social behavior after Shio takes Nova to the moon, though shades of his old self show through from time to time out of annoyance at the things his peers say. In God Eater 2, he even smiles a bit more often in his Character Episode. He seems to be interested in reading/studying historical or mathematical books as evidenced by his free-time moments and character episodes in God Eater Resurrection and God Eater 2: Rage Burst Appearance God Eater Burst Soma is a dark-skinned young man with blondish-white hair and blue eyes. He wears a dark blue hoodie, underneath of which he wears a half tucked yellow shirt with a black tie. He wears blue boots and black cargo pants with some type of chain attached to it. God Eater 2 In God Eater 2, Soma's hoodie has been replaced with the jacket standard to all members of Cradle. His cargo pants have been replaced with blue pants. He seemingly keeps his boots from Burst. Character Relationships *Lindow Amamiya - His long time comrade. While Soma doesn't show it too much, it is clear that he's concerned about Lindow, and he feels like he needs to remind Lindow of his own orders from time to time. *Shio - His close friend. Soma considered Shio a monster like him, and Shio saw Soma as her friend. Shio's unique bond with Soma managed to soften the latter's heart. *Johannes von Schicksal - His deceased father. Both of them were not on good terms until he urged Soma and the rest of the 1st Unit to ride the Ark and the Devouring Apocalypse triggered. Soma then gained a new degree of respect towards his father. *Aisha Gauche - His deceased mother. Soma considers himself a monster because his birth caused her death. * Sakuya Tachibana - One of his long time comrades as well as both are assigned at the same unit. The two rarely talk to one another due to Soma's attitude of ending each chat as quick as he could, but in the end they are on friendly terms. * Kota Fujiki - At first, Kota was agitated by him due to him being blunt and resentful. After a few events, Kota decided to have a chat with the Protagonist about him opening up a little. Over time, Soma then gives Kota a new degree of respect towards his caring actions for his family. In the end, both have been on friendly terms, as evidenced by in-game events and manga adaptations. * Alisa Illinichina Amiella - His friend. Their relationship is similar to that he shares with Sakuya and Kota, although in God Eater 2/ God Eater 2 Rage Burst and some mangas, he opens up a little towards them, and joining them in their group chats. * Eric der Vogelweid - Little is disclosed about their relationship in GE and GEB, but both Erina and Soma himself confirmed that they were (close) friends in their respective character episodes in GE2. In the anime adaptation, it is hinted that he and Eric are friends. * Shun Ogawa - Not much is known towards their relationship, although Shun sees him as a "Death God" in the early events of Gods Eater Burst. It is unknown whether Shun still sees him as a "Death God" up to date, but presumably, Shun no longer sees him like that hinted by his (Soma) 4th account registered in NORN in Gods Eater Burst. Trivia *In God Eater 2, Soma's Blood Art is Charge Crush: Boosted, but he only uses the normal Charge Crush due to his AI not charging his blade to the Boosted Charge Crush. After the 1.2 update, Soma can properly use the Full Boosted Charge Crush, but mostly uses normal Charge Crushes. His AI now tends to use the Boosted CC when the enemy is downed. *The Evil One and Rejector are revamped into a different color; as such, they now are the same white color as Soma's in God Eater 2. *In God Eater 2, Soma will use Restore Posts two times for all to use when the Protagonist's HP drops to low levels. *Soma is a playable character in the crossover game: Project X Zone. *His first name came from a Vedic ritual drink in Indian mythology. See Also *Soma Schicksal/Character Episodes *Soma Schicksal/Advanced Information *Soma Schicksal/Gallery Category:Characters Category:God Eaters